RWBY FanFic
by slingdarado
Summary: This is a story about me and i guess my past life (need this to get a A on Goodwitch's test) Rated T for Mild language, crude humor, and some violence. Enjoy


**RWBY**

 **By Sling**

 **Editor Kaela**

 _I look back on these months and I see pain, loss and anguish. There was once a time i look back and wished I could change it..._

~Quote by Wyatt during after the fall~

 **Chapter 1:** Sidetracked

I guess this is a really dumb opening and I probably misspelled half the words, but it was the best start to my story I can think of. I don't know where to really begin, I just thought it would be cool if it started with one of quotes. If you're not dumb or can't read, I said my name was Wyatt. Wait... well hopefully you didn't notice my mistake. _Laugh out loud._

Wait... is it ok if I say _lol?_ **(Explicit cut out)** it, I'm done.

Urrgg… she made me come back and write about it. You're wondering who _she is_ or _who I am_ , right?

She's the _female dog_ of my life – her name is Glynda Goodwitch. I know I got that name wrong, but I'm too lazy to go back.

Well, let's start from my house, I'm neighborhood in my state. Apparently everyone around the world –even the multiverse – can see fanfiction. It's pretty damn weird. I remember when I was reading fanfictions like this one, except they weren't real or most of them anyway – how you were using ships or sails or something like that… it's been a while. Half the people you thought were cool you would hate if you were here. You got the same type of people in a normal college except and Ruby. She's about a two years younger than me and and the same grade . It's a pretty easy life here now, but about two months ago it was hell. I remember when I was in the enemy base and...

 **Our conversation about my story**

 **Glynda:** First of all, I am NOT a female dog and certainly not what you're referencing… **(Pauses)** **(THE STARE OF DEATH ARIVES)** Hopefully you weren't. **(Won't show up on the rooster teeth version)**

 **THE AMAZING HERO OF THE STORY:** And what if I am?

 **Kid in the background:** I bet a hundred on professor Good Witch!

 **Second kid in the background:** Two hundred on Wyatt, our hero.

Glynda and I got into fighting stances, the summer breeze made her pale golden hair sway and her teal earrings dangle wildly off her earlobes. Her pale features looked furious – her lime-green irises presented me with a glare of condescension, while her lips pressed together. She appeared as if she were going to chop someone's head off.

And that someone was probably going to be me.

Without a sudden thought I leap towards her, attempting to send a punch directly to her eye. Glynda dodges the attack, throwing a series of punches to my chest, then struck me with her foot, which collided with my cheek. I fall to the ground, promptly caressing my bruised cheek, and return to the fight, all at once feeling concentrated. The blonde doesn't see me move as I run up behind her, thwacking her in the left temple. The move appeared to be successful, she looked to be in anguish – her teeth gritted, and her eyes sewed shut. Seeing that, brought a smile to my lips.

"Yes!" I say in triumph, my hands clenched, raised up. I've never felt so victorious in my life.

"I did it, I finally beat up that _stuck up, stony-faced bitch!_

But then, victory soon become disappointment as I felt three taps against my shoulder.

"Wyatt… _Wyatt!"_

It turns out that the she-devil herself, Glynda, had been trying to awaken me from my daydream this entire time. I gaze in her direction, feeling disoriented. The blonde shows revulsion in my air-headedness by clicking her tongue.

"You're spacing out… _once again._ "

"What… Glynda?"

She sighs out of exasperation. "Try to keep the insults about me out of the story."

"I'll Do my best"

Glynda walks away so i can continue writing my essay.

I guess i should tell you how I got roped in this essay, I thought i could come to beacon and just show my strength and that would be enough to pass; boy was I wrong. The first thing was everyone this year was so talented so I'm just getting a B in combat class and failing basically everything else. The other sucky thing is I was the odd one out when it came to teams so i'm basically by myself, I thought I wouldn't mind and at first I didn't but eventually the loneliness caught up. If your wondering I could hang out with other people but their just to damn positive for my taste, I honestly don't know how you can be happy when your constantly in danger.

But enough about that let's get to know about me the greatest protagonist of all time. As you all know my names Wyatt which i shouldn't have to mention by now but I know one of you Assholes will say great characters in the review but honestly there's only just me so far. I'm 17 and the only hope for our world, yes ours the one where the warriors are the 2017 NBA champs and we have Donald Trump for president. If I die from unnatural causes so does our planet, which adds a whole new meaning to Spocks catch phrase. Thats the thing that took place 4 months ago, I died and was sent here to attend this and survive. I was so pumped at first because Ruby Rose was #1 waifu until i got here. She's always busy so i never get to hangout. Also if your wondering the placement of time I'm right after season one. So the dance is coming up and I'm dateless. I think i'm going to ask cinder for shits and giggles, well when she gets here. But oh shit I wonder if I can stop the shit that lead to the fall of beacon and i wonder if i should.

Anyway it's about to be lights out and Glynda is beaconing me towards the exit so peace for now homies.

Oh and authors note I guess

I commend you for getting this far through my jumbled mess of writing so thanks for not leaving. Its also been a while since i wrote so the quality might be not great for a while. Plus this is good practice because if i ever make it back i want to become a writer. Also your boy needs some info on how the 76ers are looking this year.


End file.
